youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons
Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons (ERBOC or ERBOCartoons for short) is a fan based Epic Rap Battles of History video series created by [http://epic-rap-battles-of-cartoons.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Thomas Matthew Thomas]. This series consists of cartoon figures rapping against each other in a rap battle; hence the name. Cast Matthew Thomas as Mordecai (Twilight vs Mordecai 1 & 2), Shining Armor, Dipper Pines, Gumball and Darwin (Gumball & Darwin vs Robot & Monster), Monster Krumholtz, Dan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Oishi Kawaii, Danny Sonic (Mario vs Sonic), DJ Pon3, Octavia, Peter Griffin (Peter vs Homer & Randy vs Homer), Princess Bubblegum, Princess Celestia (Bubblegum vs Celestia), Twilight Sparkle (Bubblegum vs Celestia), Princess Luna, Catbug, Discord. Rigby (Rigby vs Spike), Babs Seed, Ed, The Villager, Wander, Lloyd, The Voice, Frosty the Snowman, Doraemon, Billy, Stimpy, Himself, High Five Ghost, Steven Universe, Zac Maggie Marcus as Twilight Sparkle (Twilight vs Mordecai 1), Mabel Pines (Finn vs Dipper 1), Anais Watterson, Pinkie Pie (Dan vs Pinkie Pie) Edgar Bolanos as Finn the Human (Finn vs Dipper 1), Patrick Star, Homer Simpson (Peter vs Homer) Zach Schroeder as Robot DeFault, Brian Griffin (Stewie vs SpongeBob), Jake the Dog (Bubblegum vs Celestia), Ice King, Spike the Dragon (Rigby vs Spike), Scootaloo, Jack Krak WoodenHornets as Stewie Griffin, Rocket Dog, Suicidemouse.avi. Michelangelo, Tweety Bird, Benson, Mickey Mouse, Buhdeuce, Randy Marsh Justin Buckner as Chris Kirkman, Randy Cunningham, Double D, Yakko (PPG vs CMC), Oscar, Applejack, BRVR, Kai. Cream the Rabbit, Snoopy, Rocko, Garfield, Alvin, Hank Hill Eoin Campbell-Franks as Mario, Ash Ketchum Evan Arehart as Peppermint Butler Katie Glasco as Mabel Pines (Mabel vs Catbug), Bea, Cupcakes RLYoshi as Kick Buttowski, Happy Appy, Leonardo DrawingGirl14 as Twilight Sparkle (Rigby vs Spike & Twilight vs Mordecai 2), Sweetie Belle, Blossom, Misty Kevin S as Wakko (PPG vs CMC) Tmangamer399 as Brock MickJamesSupaFreak as Milo, Casper Awesomepup126 as Applebloom, Bubbles Supercoolguyjoe as Buttercup, GIR (Cream vs Fluttershy) Nothingonmydesk finnthehuman as Dot (PPG vs CMC) ThatSwimmingFish as Eddy Froggy as Danny Phantom, The Grinch, Chilly Willy the Penguin VideoGameRapBattles as Brian Griffin (Brian vs Rocket Dog), Squidward's Suicide Frenzy as Big Macintosh, George Jetson, Flapjack, Grim Reaper, Butt-Head, Johnny Bravo Mat4yo as Dead Bart, Wall-E,Lazlo, Pops MaNCHA as Sonic.exe, Captain Planet MCGamingFtW as Tails Doll, Raphael, Flippy, Fred Flintstone (Randy vs Homer) B-Lo as Uboa, Lois Griffin, Ike Broflovski,Mordecai (Twilight vs Mordecai 3), Quagmire Nathan Provost as Ultra Richard ZacAttac as Bloo, BMO, Zane, Marge Simpson,Jerry, Himself, Rarity, Spike the Dragon (Twilight vs Mordecai 3), Darwin Watterson (Gumball & Darwin vs Breadwinners), Bart Simpson, Rainbow Dash (Sonic vs Rainbow Dash) LazySundayPaper r as GIR (BMO vs GIR) Fel as Jay, Pikachu, Chowder, Ferb, Fel, Gumball Watterson (Gumball & Darwin vs Breadwinners), Finn the Human (Finn vs Dipper 2), Top Cat DarkLink4749 as Cole Anthony Perry as Phineas, Donatello, Rigby (Twilight vs Mordecai 3), SwaySway, Chris Griffin Stofferex as Fluttershy, Fred Flintstone (Flintstone vs Jetson), Beavis, Skips, Bugs Bunny, Yakko (Chipmunks vs Animaniacs) KariChanx102 as Hello Kitty,Mandy, Pinkie Pie (Twilight vs Mordecai 3) David Hrusovsky as Nemo, Muscle Man Kyle J as Rainbow Dash (Twilight vs Mordecai 3) Epic Doctor X as Ren Miss4yo as Twilight Sparkle (Twilight vs Mordecai 3), Ms. Frizzle Anna Chloem as Princess Celestia (Twilight vs Mordecai 3) THEWUZSHADYFILMMAKER as Heathcliff MetalFireVA as Jake the Dog (Finn vs Dipper 2), Wakko (Chupmunks vs Animaniacs) Leafy Dubs as Dot (Chipmunks vs Animaniacs) HarryPotter2875 as ??? (Upcoming) Nathan Sweet as ??? (Upcoming) KGBronies as ??? (Upcoming) PinkiesCupcake as ??? (Upcoming) Kevin Krust as ??? (Upcoming) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers